Beatles Valeria
This is the biography of Beatles Valeria, GST Champion, and the prominent roleplayer in Graal Military Community. (Will Work on it More...) Synopsis of the History Beatles, formerly known as Mike J. Clan, had begun Graal in the mid-late 2013. He has served from the beginnings of the fallen Arcadian Empire in 2013, serving in the Valorous Military in 2014, and the old Bavarian Empire and the Valerian Military in 2015. In 2016, Beatles has worked with Germain in his Gilnean, Abstergo and Crawford Militaries, and Tyrell in his Vaiken Empire. In the late 2016, Beatles has joined up with his old time apprentice, Paynius Valeria, in Sehzan Empire, and has stayed there since then. The Beginnings Beatles started his career on Balamb Island in mid-2013, and met his first partner, Vato. This was also the moment when Peter under a different name created an Arcadian Empire. https://arcadiagraal.wordpress.com/2013/09/30/arcadian-military-officers/ Beatles had served as a Legate which was a second command of the legion. (Although all I remember from that Empire is Rae humping on Peter). In addition, H1H was the commander of the legion I was associated with. Attempts on Winning The GST First attempts were luckless. 2013 was the era of uncertainty. After the demise of US (due to their members quitting mostly), the spar scene was pretty discombobulated, with there being no specific team, or dysnasty to take the lead in this particular area. Note that before 2013, US used to be the current Alumni (with their teamplayer NiTe in the lead which would equate to Sarah nowadays). Neo (Known as Doublelift at the time) tried to assemble a team, and win the GST. However, it was a pretty reckless tryout, due to the fact that we lost on our 2nd round. P.S. I remember us being happy we had our prizes that day. The Dream Team: Northern Sign GST Won It was the February 22nd of 2014. Neo did manage to recruit Mario (Shaheen at the time) to Northern Sign, who in fact, left the day before the GST. It was a situation where Northern Sign already had Neo, me, PKay, Tykian, Kicko and Livid (idk y neo invited Livid), in the team, leaving a space that Mario had left. All the members pretty much went out to look for the last member, which was Nataro. Nataro decided to join, and we entered the field without hoping that we would actually win, but hopefully to place on the GST. The results were astonishing. The teamwork created by Neo/PKay and Tykian/Kicko were very fluent and the chemistry of their group work helped the whole team get to the last round. I was that one dude who just played alone (lmao). Northern Sign faced SLX on the final round. I remember YD (cheng) just telling us "Gg," expecting SLX to take the win. Northern Sign members also instinctively considered that winning at this point wasn't extremely high, and we were pretty much content on getting this far. And our predictions came to be true when the score ended up 2-0 on SLX's win. One more win then SLX would take the blue hat. However, the tables really turned when Neo and PKay actually wanted to win this whole tournament. I think it had more to do with the notion of greed (Why not win this whole thing when we made this far?). PKay and Kicko took the lead, and tied the score to 2-2, which surprised many of the sparrers in the arena. The very last round was precious (because Northern Sign had 4 members on the arena while SLX had 2). After Neo drove the last hit to both guys (Aserus and Twiztid), Northern Sign had won the GST. Updated News on the members of Northern Sign 2017 -Neo Valeria/Doublelift- Active on Graal -Beatles Valeria/Achilles Valeria- slightly inactive -Tykian- placed 2nd or 3rd in Apostles GST -Livid- retired -KicKo- Active on Graal with a 2nd place in GRVTY and a championship win with RD -Pkay- retired -Nataro/Paz- Active in the guild (Male) Sparring Styles To be continued.... The Dominance in Military Sparring Sparring isn't the most outspoken aspect in the realm of military community, but it is the one thing that I take pride in, being arguably the most dominant sparring family in the entire military community. There are a few others, but it is unfortunate that they are scattered in different families. In terms of sparring achievements within the family, Neo and I have won GST once, Green and Kyu have achieved over 20,000 spar wins, and Kaios have, at a point in time, have attained #1 in sparring leaderboard in addition to him being #10 in the most spar wins of all time. Achievements - 1x 1st Place GST - 1x 2nd Place GST - 43 Spar Wins Streaks - 75% Spar Ratio - 100,000 Kills - 2 x Tower Hats - Will post more.Category:Valeria